


tap tap tapping on the glass

by Gummysaur



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Crytyping, M/M, its texts so the grammar and syntax is bad, texting! in 1997! woo!, told through texts, tw for mentions of self harm and suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummysaur/pseuds/Gummysaur
Summary: Green's lost the championship, Red's been entered into the Hall of Fame. It's all over, and now all the pieces have to settle. That is, until Red goes missing the next day.He's not answering his texts.





	tap tap tapping on the glass

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST THINGS FIRST: yes i know texting wasn't a thing in 1997 but this is Technologically Advanced Pokémon and im already destroying canon enough as it is, might as well add texting.
> 
> anyway, instead of sitting here for 6 months until i gain the confidence to post this one, i sat down for an hour or two, churned it out, and im slapping it on here, much to the chagrin and definite regret of future me. i have.......Many headcanons about green's time between rby and hgss, so i crammed them in here.
> 
> warnings: there's a suicide mention and pretty heavily implied self harm, but its all described through text so nothing too graphic. also there's a warning for major character death but its never 100% confirmed, just up in the air. enjoy green being sad

_6/2/97 11:51 AM_

ugh

daisys making me do this

where the hell are you

 

_12:08 PM_

she said nobodys seen you since yesterday

i dont care but like

your mom does

obviously

 

_1:30 PM_

can you at least text your mom or whatever so daisy stops asking me to play hide and seek with you

im not ten anymore

 

* * *

_6/3/97 10:11 AM_

what the hell dude

you aren’t even in your fancy ass champions quarters?

did you run away or something?

get back here dumbass youve got a region to run

i dont care but you cant just dip when youre the champion

or have you forgotten lol

 

* * *

_6/6/97 12:04 AM_

red?

red.

red where the hell are you

are you awake wherever you are?

you better text back asshole

i hate hearing your mom coming over and being upset so hurry up.

 

* * *

_6/10/97 2:34 PM_

did you know that you’ve officially been declared missing?

so you’ve got seven years before you’re technically dead

daisy stopped asking me to text you so i probably will

but if you could reply thatd make like, everyones life easier

  

_3:04 PM_

you dont have to tell me your location just be like

yea asshole im fine, or something

idrc just for your moms sake lol

 

* * *

 

_7/5/97 5:25 PM_

lance offered me the spot at viridian city gym

they had some elite four guy handling it while they tried to find someone new and who else but the former league champion

yknow the one that didnt vanish

(me)

 

_2:04 AM_

lance actually offered me the champion’s position first.

i said no.

thats not my position until i beat you for it

reply so i can fulfill my dreams or whatever

do you want me to say the magic word or something? lol

 

_4:04 AM_

please

 

* * *

_1/1/98 12:00 AM_

happy new year

 

* * *

_2/27/98 7:30 AM_

happy birthday

youd be turning 12 in case you forgot

arent phone numbers supposed to be disabled or something when shit like this happens?

thats why i bet youre alive

if you are alive, youre the biggest asshole ive ever met

 

* * *

_3/1/98 3:12 AM_

i dont want to get up and go to the gym

i cant sleep.

im gonna be tired as hell.

 

_5:01 AM_

it shouldve been you

im no good at this.

 

* * *

_2/27/99 12:00 AM_

happy 13th birthday

you’re now officially a teenager

officially a teenager and missing for almost 3 years

yknow they call it golden years for a reason dumbass

its cause you arent supposed to waste them

 

* * *

_5/2/99 4:45 PM_

this shift is so fucking long.

look i changed my mind, dont reply to me

ive said so much embarrassing shit already

just text your mom instead

shes the one who actually misses you

 

* * *

_6/2/99 2:11 PM_

yknow a normal asshole wouldve forgotten about you by now

everyone else has, actually

but here i am

texting you on my break

even though you’ll never reply

i guess

 

* * *

_7/16/99 6:10 PM_

me and leaf are good friends now

i had lunch with her today

you used to be her best friend

look im trying to make you jealous so you come back

because she misses you a lot i can tell

so text back

for leaf’s sake i mean

 

* * *

_1/1/00 12:02 AM_

woohoo it’s the 2000s

and none of the pokeballs broke like everyone said they would

if you know shit about coding its obvious

 

_2:52 AM_

i beat a kid today in the gym and he cried

what am i supposed to do in that situation???

and why the hell am i asking someone who will never reply?

 

_3:00 AM_

new years resolution: im not texting you all year

im just getting a diary like a normal person

 

* * *

_1/1/01 4:55 AM_

there, i did it.

did you hear about the new johto champion?

he turned 10 in december and absolutely swept through the gyms like it was nothing

rumor has it he’s coming after the kanto circuit

you should fight him at some point.

 

* * *

_1/14/01 3:05 PM_

he fucking OBLITERATED me.

holy shit.

 

* * *

_1/16/01 9:34 AM_

really long story, but gold’s staying at my place

cause there’s a hurricane and he’s missing his ship home

dont ask why he came to ME.

he’s a weird kid

 

_10:52 AM_

red, he reminds me of you.

he’s got the whole ‘gotta do it’ look to him

and he carries a noctowl around on his shoulder

difference: he never shuts up.

 

* * *

_2/2/01 4:31 AM_

im just

sorry

im sorry.

im sorry red

im sorry for everything

now please just tell me youre not dead

 

* * *

_2/5/01 1:11 AM_

is it because of me?

am i the reason you left?

 

_1:57 AM_

did you kill yourself?

thats the reason everyone seems to be settling on.

if im the reason behind that

you realize thats gonna fuck me up right

so tell me it isnt.

 

_2:03 AM_

please.

what do you want from me

are you trying to teach me a lesson?

seems like the kind of thing you’d do

but for five years???

you better just be a huge asshole dragging on the world’s worst joke

so i can punch you when i see you again

 

_2:33 AM_

you notice how i keep texting you late?

here’s the big fun reason why:

i keep having weird dreams

are you haunting my dreams asshole.

 

_4:53 AM_

i miss you. (! Not Delivered)

 

* * *

_2/7/01 10:42 PM_

i met some of gold’s friends today

he has one named silver (didnt catch his real name) whos kind of like me but more edgy

he has a sister too named lyra, trainer name’s crystal

gold’s real name is ethan but he hates it

they’re good kids

leaf said that i treat gold weirdly nice, considering im

me.

 

_11:20 PM_

it’s cause gold is my second try.

 

* * *

_2/27/01 6:30 AM_

happy 15th birthday.

 

_7:30 AM_

this is awkward and out of the blue but

arent i supposed to like get crushes at this age?

i cannot BELIEVE i am asking you of all people but

girls are just the same old girls to me

dont really see the hype, to be honest.

 

* * *

_3/15/01 2:01 PM_

i guess i have a crush on leaf

because i like hanging out with her and the idea of her going to unova kind of scares the crap out of me

yeah, she’s going to unova to study abroad

but how do i tell between friend and crush?

like, going out to lunch with her is basically the only thing that makes me happy

but the idea of like…kissing her…

that’s weird as hell!

i dont WANT to do that

so then i just want to be her friend, right???

how the hell am i supposed to know?

 

* * *

_3/16/01 3:11 AM_

this is embarrassing

im scared for her to leave like im a little kid or something

red if she leaves i have NO FRIENDS

if she leaves its just me and this screen full of my own texts looking back at me

gold’s back in johto

you’re who knows where

fuck.

is it bad that i cant do this alone

am i the biggest wuss for being afraid of the dark or what.

 

_3:31 AM_

it just hit me that i referred to you as a friend despite not seeing you since 1997.

thats when i know i’ve hit rock bottom lmao

 

_3:34 AM_

dude if anyone sees these texts i’ll literally DIE of embarrassment.

 

* * *

_3/25/01 8:45 PM_

red iid id ssomethng realystupid

imf ucking BLEEIDNG

holy shitttt

imsjtu gonna sit her and bleeed out stil my phone battery dies!!!!

 

* * *

_3/26/01 9:00 AM_

sorry for that debacle.

if you happen to be alive and reading this and deathly concerned for the asshole who bullied you your whole life

im fine

physically

i just did something stupid is all.

too bad springs coming up and i gotta wear long sleeves all the fuckin time now

im so stupid.

 

* * *

_4/19/01 4:51 PM_

leaf found out.

shes here on spring vacation

we went out for lunch

gave me some bullshit about trying to read my palm like she learned in unova before pulling my sleeve down.

i dont know what to do.

i really, really dont know what to do.

shes gonna treat me like a nutcase now.

she started crying and everything.

i haven’t seen leaf cry since we were kids

and it was a little terrifying.

 

* * *

_11/5/01 7:21 PM_

so

long story short.

started seeing a therapist or whatever

im not gonna be stupid and prideful and say i dont need one when i know their job is to help but

i still feel embarrassed.

basically

they connected my parents leaving and leaf leaving and

you

leaving

yeah red apparently im fucked up over you

is it okay to tell you that?

i feel like its not okay to tell someone that.

who knows if its even true or not, its just what my therapist told me.

i just dont mean to make you feel guilty.

 

_8:04 PM_

who am i kidding.

you’re dead.

 

_8:11 PM_

i told her about these texts, kind of because i had nothing else to say

her meaning my therapist i mean.

and she JUMPED on this

coping mechanisms and shit

she didnt ask to read them but i feel like she will

i just told her i use you as like a diary

im NOT showing her these by the way

i dont remember half the shit i said in here but i bet its not pretty.

 

* * *

_1/1/02 1:01 AM_

red.

new years resolution + therapists advice: think about something about myself that makes me uncomfortable

thats obviously not what she told me to do, just what i heard it as.

yknow something Deep.

okay, well its kind of arbitrary but im still wondering why i dont have crushes

on girls.

the problem is that

i might have crushes

on people

who are

NOT girls

 

_1:21 AM_

even knowing you’re not going to reply i still flinch every time i open the text app.

okay, finishing that thought

i may have crushes on people who are

guys

 

_1:25_

how are you supposed to KNOW?

like, i always read that if you’re gay you Just Know.

but i DONT Just Know.

i dont want to talk to anyone else about this, even if i had someone other than leaf or my therapist.

i want to hear your opinion.

i ALWAYS want to hear your opinion.

i didnt back then but now i just wish i could hear what you think of all this

you were the right one all along, weren’t you???

but i cant.

because you’re probably dead.

 

_2:11_

oh god, it just hit me.

what if like, you’re alive and you just LOST YOUR PHONE??

how come i’ve NEVER thought this??

what if someone finds your phone and sees this?

like, this is shallow as hell but these texts getting leaked would NOT be good for me.

 

_2:17_

see this is why i want you here

you never gave a shit about publicity.

actually, maybe your phone’s dead?

well, you’ve got pikachu to charge it.

maybe youre just dead and im a wishfully thinking asshole.

like always.

 

* * *

_2/27/02, 12:10 AM_

happy 16th birthday

i have a crush on you.

there.

had.

i have had a crush on you probably since we met.

and i miss you.

im getting a new phone soon so if you reply and i dont see it i will rethink my crush

 

_12:45 AM_

you know how i knew?

even though the evidence overwhelmingly points to you being dead

and if you WEREN’T dead, you would be being silent to me basically pouring my whole gay heart out for you

which would make you a huge dick

even despite all that i text you anyway.

and even though i’ve had other friends over my journey i’ve lost contact with

you’re the only one i cant get out of my head.

you’re the one it all comes back to.

you’re the one that i think of when i want to go home.

 

_12:51_

did i really just type that?

 

_12:59_

red, i love you. please, just this once, respond.

 

* * *

_2/28/02, 7:00 AM_

_From: Red_

_The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please contact your provider if you believe this is a mistake. We are sorry for the inconvenience. - PokéGear Mobile_


End file.
